Silver Steel (TV series)
Silver Steel is an NBC television series that aired from 2012 to 2017. It began the Silververse. The series follows Justin Argo, a lawyer by day who uses his strange abilities to turn his skin into steel to save his city of Los Angeles. Premise Justin Argo is a lawyer whose parents experiments on him gave him the abilities to turn his skin into steel. He now uses his powers to stop crime in Los Angeles. His girlfriend, Angelica Starr, begins to suspect something is going on with him while his best friend Tyler Rock returns to L.A. after having an affair. Season 1 Justin Argo was an ordinary lawyer in Los Angeles. However, when he was a child, his parents experimented on him that gave him superhuman abilities. These "super-genes" were dormant until Justin is 28 and with his girlfriend Angelica Starr. Once, Justin gains these abilities he becomes the superhero Silver Steel. However, his guardian and family friend, Marcus Matthews, is unsure whether to use these strange abilities. Meanwhile, Justin's personal life gets even more overwhelmed when his best friend, Tyler Rock, returns to L.A. after cheating on his wife and leaving the city for three months. Season 2 After stopping Nicholas Craw's deadly attack on L.A., Silver Steel is recognized as a hero. However, Justin has now gained a team to help him, being inspired after Isaac Donald's death. Tyler, Marcus, and the new lawyer replacing Ian, Allison Roberts, now help Justin on his crusades. However, in the wake of Craw's defeat, Daniel Lyon has grown stronger, now going by the Mane. Season 3 Finally defeating The Mane, the team thinks they have leveled crime in the city. However, they are wrong. A new supervillain has arrived in town, calling himself the Beast. With Angelica now on their team, Justin is stronger than ever. However, a new lawyer has been transfered to San Francisco, Patrick Miller. Justin and Angelica begin to lose profit and must find another way to support the team. Season 4 After Allison's death, the team recruits Jack Monroe to be their new technical support. However, a band of villains has escaped prison to take revenge on Justin. This team includes The Beast, Griffin, and Polkadot. However, Team Steel learns that these villains are being masterminded by an even better villain. Meanwhile, Justin learns his parents may be alive. Season 5 After the team of supervillains tore the city apart, they are now imprisoned. Justin has retired from superheroism after the deaths of Tyler, Marcus, Jack, and his father. Angelica has taken up the mantle of Golden Glow to replace Silver Steel. However, Polkadot and Griffin are broken out of prison by new villain Stanley Barker, who leads an entire agency of assassins, called the Eyes. Justin must leave retirement to help Angelica and the new heroes that have arrived in the wake of the tragedy to stop these new villains. Cast Starring *Eric Johnson as Justin Argo/Silver Steel *Sophia Bush as Angelica Starr/Golden Glow *Chad Michael Murray as Tyler Rock/Golden Glow (seasons 1-4) *Lou Ferrigno, Jr. as Isaac Donalds/Golden Glow (season 1) *Jack Huston as Ian Wrecker/The Beast (season 1, recurring seasons 3-4, guest season 5) *Sasha Alexander as Dorothy Golomon/Polkadot *Garret Dillahunt as Marcus Matthews (seasons 1-4) *Miguel Ángel Silvestre as Mario Lyon/The Lion/The Mane (seasons 1-2, guest seasons 3,5) *Cassidy Freeman as Allison Roberts (season 2-3, guest season 5) *Matt Ryan as Jack Monroe (season 3-4, guest season 1) *Michelle Pfeiffer as Isabella Argo (season 4, guest seasons 5) *Gary Cole as Ryder Argo (season 4, recurring seasons 1,3, guest season 2) *Tom Cullen as Stanley Barker/Boxer (season 5, guest season 2) *Matt Barr as William Downer (season 5) *Manu Bennett as Timothy Grain/Griffin (season 5, recurring season 4, guest seasons 1,3) *Josh Segarra as Maxwell Lite (season 5, recurring season 4, guest season 3) *David Walton as Lucas Triple/Ultimate (season 5, guest seasons 1,3)